


champion in your heart

by rynsngyl



Series: the league [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, Romance, hangyul's pangoro is named sinna, kinda enemies to lovers, league champion seungyoun, seungyoun's rowlet is named shiba, surprisingly there is no angst in this, trainer hangyul, yes im not creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: hangyul dreams of being champion of the pokemon league and even if he loses, he's still a champion, just not in the way he expects.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: the league [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915684
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	champion in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> YES POKEMON AU!!!

hangyul is seventeen when he gets his childhood dreams crushed. 

he’s spent the last few months travelling around the nation, facing gym leader upon gym leader, and gaining notoriety as one of the nation’s rising trainers, a fan favorite to possibly rival the champion, woodz. 

but really, he can’t get over how his dream ends in a matter of minutes, his heart breaking as sinna, his pangoro, faints after being taken down by a tiny little rowlet of all pokemon.

there’s maybe a sting of disappointment in his chest as the battle ends and he walks over the razed ground of the field, easily stepping over jagged rocks so that he can kneel next to sinna and give it some healing items so they can go and leave. 

yet as he absentmindedly reaches a hand into his backpack, he realizes that he doesn’t have another revive. 

his day honestly couldn’t get worse, because sinna hates being in it’s pokeball, which seems to be the only option that he has left as he notices the champion standing right next to him, appearing as suddenly as a ghastly.

“need a revive?”

hangyul kind of feels whiplash when he looks up to woodz, who looks devastatingly handsome with his all black getup, blue hair, and dazzling features. not to mention, he’s still a little bitter after having just lost to the guy, but who is he to deny a free revive from the man who’s just beat his ass?

“uh, sure,” he says, “thanks, man.”

he doesn’t want to admit that his heart leaps when their hands touch once he takes the revive from seungyoun and fortunately gets sinna healthy enough to stand up with him.

now that hangyul stands to face woodz, he feels the embarrassment flare up once more because here he is with a seven foot tall killer panda, and they’re still beaten by a man with a tiny little owl that happily perches itself on the champion’s shoulder. 

it’s awkward to say the least, considering hangyul just  _ knows _ that sinna is feeling all upset and probably looks dejected and maybe even passive aggressive as it broods behind him. and woodz amicably smiles, holding out a hand for him to shake as to signal the end of a battle well fought. 

“hangyul, right?” woodz comments, continuing as hangyul nods in agreement. “what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

okay, hangyul’s confused now, but he’s always been brutally honest. “uh, go back to my hotel room in league city and think about my life choices?”

“would you mind if i asked you to stay for a while?” seungyoun gestures to the crowd in the stands, who’ve come to watch all the league matches for the day. “there’s only a few more matches left and i’d love to take you out for dinner.”

_ pause. _

from behind, sinna disapprovingly huffs, stomping it’s large feet a little in agitation, but seungyoun laughs, all bright and charming. 

“it seems like your pangoro doesn’t like me much, huh.”

“sinna’s just sad that we lost, i’d love to go on a da‒” hangyul shakes his head, correcting himself, “i mean i’d love to get dinner with you.” 

seungyoun’s obvious joy clams him but hangyul turns to glare at sinna, who has a look in it’s eyes that seems to convey ‘ _ its time to be sad about our dreams being crushed, not flirt with the enemy who crushed them! _ ’

sinna will get over it once hangyul buys his precious companion some more of it’s favorite snacks and spends a day just relaxing and having fun. 

so hangyul assumes a free dinner would be a far better nighttime activity than being sad in his room, especially because he’s pretty damn low on money after forking over almost a thousand dollars as prize money for the champion’s match.

seungyoun points over at a special box of seats, at the front, reserved for the trainers. “so you’ll wait for me?” he asks, looking awfully endearing as he mirrors the way his rowlet tils a curious head and looks at hangyul with wide eyes.

“yeah, i will,” hangyul replies, though sinna seems to give up on convincing hangyul otherwise and instead heads for the seats even before hangyul can walk there himself.

///

after end of their quaint little dinner in a fancy restaurant, hangyul can confirm that he feels a lot better about how he failed at becoming champion.

even sinna seems to get over the burn of today’s loss as it plays with shiba, seungyoun’s rowlet. so much for being so dramatic earlier, hangyul thinks, smiling as he watches sinna chase after shiba in circles like they’re still babies.

“you know, i thought sinna would forever hate me for beating you guys,” seungyoun jokes as he smiles along with hangyul as he stares lovingly at their pokemon. 

they’re at a quaint ice cream shop, sitting outside where the careful and calming breeze washes away all of their competitive spirit, making them feel like just two people on a charming little date. 

“sinna’s just a baby,” hangyul replies, taking another spoonful of the cup ice cream that they share. “still acts the same as a little pancham even though it towers over me now.”

seungyoun pulls the cup towards himself, taking his own bite. “are  _ you _ disappointed that i beat you today?”

“a little.” the champion frowns, not at all like his usual cool demeanor.

hangyul thinks of all the years growing up building up for today’s match, only to be bested, but it doesn’t feel so bad, considering he’s met so many new people and had so many good memories made. 

“i mean, every kid dreams of becoming the champion, don’t they?” hangyul says, “it’s no surprise i was sad today.”

and then there’s cute fingers pulling his lips into a smile, seungyoun’s eyes joyful crescents. 

“well cheer up, because you’re the champion in  _ my  _ heart, and i’m the champion!”

maybe hangyul really  _ has _ won something even better.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! please comment!


End file.
